Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method of the same, and more particularly to a display apparatus, which can exchange data with an external device connected thereto, and a control method of the same.
Description of the Related Art
To listen music, music from a mobile phone may be sent to a Bluetooth speaker or a music source from a display apparatus such as a television (TV) may be transmitted and output to a wireless speaker. To listen higher quality of music, stereo music may be transmitted to one wireless speaker or multi-channel audio data may be transmitted to many wireless speakers. The mobile phone, the display apparatus, the wireless speaker and the like support both Bluetooth and wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi). The settings of the speaker are different between Bluetooth connection and Wi-Fi connection.
A user can listen to music through Bluetooth by Bluetooth connection settings, and listen to music through Wi-Fi by Wi-Fi connection settings. Bluetooth can send stereo music to one speaker, and Wi-Fi can send one music or multi-channel audio data to many speakers. Such two wireless communication standards have been differentially used by users.
If the wireless speaker reproduces audio data received through Wi-Fi or Bluetooth, a user has to differentiate between the connection settings for Wi-Fi and Bluetooth to listen music. Bluetooth has a limit to the number of speakers that can be paired with, but is convenient for a user to transmit audio data to one speaker. If the audio data has to be transmitted to two or more speakers, a user uses a Wi-Fi function.
Like this, the wireless communication standard is determined in accordance with the number of wireless speakers used in listening to music, and it is thus inconvenient for a user to adjust connection settings corresponding to the determined wireless standard.